Construction Blocks have been around a long time; they are generally made of concrete and have vertical holes extruded through them. Another common Construction Block is the brick which may or may not have holes extruded through. In general coring of these blocks to conserve material is through the top and bottom and they are connected together by applying mortar between blocks.